Perforating guns are used to access the formation behind a wellbore casing. In wellbore operations it is common to run into and out of a well a number of times to perforate and treat the well. However, the increasing costs of well bore operations, including the rental rates for a rig and lost time, are urging operators to find faster ways of conducting wellbore service operations including those relating to wellbore perforating.